Be careful what you wish for
by Shondaislife
Summary: Callie often wondered what Aria thought of her relationship with Arizona, she sometimes wished that her sister was around to get to know Sofia more... You know what they say – be careful what you wish for
1. Be careful what you wish for

**Okay so heres a quick intro to get into things...**

* * *

Callie Torres was happy. She was settled. And for the first time in her life she felt everything was going her way.

She had a gorgeous daughter , a damn hot wife and a kick ass job – what more could she want?

Apart from her family's blessing that is ...

Since her mother had walked out of her and Arizona's wedding she hadn't said two words to her , her father Carlos called regularly however , and kept promising to visit next time he was passing through – which ( admittedly ) wasn't going to be very soon but at least he was trying !

Unlike her sister Aria.

Since Callie had come out to her parents she hadn't heard a word from her sister , however , Callie suspected , it probably had more to do with the fact that her mother was threatening to take away her money if she attempted to contact Callie and due to Aria only being 18 there wasn't really much she could do without money ...

Callie often wondered what Aria thought of her relationship with Arizona, she sometimes wished that her sister was around to get to know Sofia more...

You know what they say – be careful what you wish for


	2. A knock at the door

**Heres the first real chapter guys - let me know what you think , where I should take things etc. xxx**

It was a Monday morning and about half an hour before anyone in the Torres-Robbins household had to get up when there was a knock at the door

"mnmnggg Callie , door " Arizona murmured as she shoved Callie in an attempt to get her out of bed

"noooo " Callie moaned " you go , I've been up feeding Sofia all night"

She did have a point there, a two month old Sofia had decided to wake up every two hours to feed , something Callie wasn't best impressed with since she had to go to work the next day !

"Hmmmpphh " Arizona huffed as she pulled herself out of bed

As she made her way to the door the knocking continued " I'm coming " Arizona shouted , wondering who the hell could be at their door so early in the morning

She opened the door and was taken aback at the sight before her

Standing in the doorway was someone who looked distinctly like Callie , only a lot younger , with the same dark brown eyes and long , wavy hair , someone who Arizona recognised from photos she had seen to be Callie's younger sister Aria

In Seattle , at half 5 in the morning – what the hell was going on ?

"Aria?" Arizona questioned , wanting to make sure she was looking at who she thought she was

"I guess you must be Arizona " the Latina answered , her accent thick with a Spanish twang , something , Arizona presumed , came from spending a lot of time with her parents

"yeahh ..." Arizona began , not sure what to say to the visitor at the door " Come in "

Aria walked in , dragging her suitcase behind her – it looked like she was planning on staying for a while !

" Here sit down , take a seat " Arizona started to ramble " I'll just go and get Callie "

Before Arizona had the chance to say anything more Callie opened the door to their bedroom and walked in " Aria?" Callie questioned as she walked across the lounge to where Aria had sat down on the sofa

"What ... why are you here " It was then that Callie became distinctly aware at how little clothes her and Arizona had on and wished they were slightly more appropriately dressed for their first meeting in three year

" Hey Cal" Aria smiled

"Aria ... what are you doing here , at half 5 in the morning "

"Well y- "

She was interrupted by Sofia's cries from the bedroom " I'll go " Arizona quickly said , wanting to get away from the awkward situation

"You have a baby " Aria asked

"We do – Sofia , she's about two months old"

"I'm an Aunty "

"Which you would know if you bothered to text me once in a while..."

"Calliope I'm so sorry , you have to understand – mami said she'd take all my money away and disown me if I tried, they'd already done it with you and so I knew it wasn't an empty threat "  
"Well what's changed now"  
"They hate me now anyways , I told them I wanted to go to college and they just flipped ,something about being heir to the Torres throne and having to run the family business and I just thought – screw it , so I went out , got drunk , crashed the car and got the next plane out here before they cancelled my credit card "

"Wow" Callie was taken aback , she didn't realise her sister was such a bad ass " So you're here for ?"

"As long as you'll have me " Aria looked at Callie and Callie couldn't help but realise just how much of the teenager she had left in Miami still remained

"Of course we will you Mierda Pequena " Callie joked , enjoying slipping back into her native tongue with her little sister

"Hey you " Aria joked back " less of that or I will be having a work with your wife!"

"Having a word with her wife about what " Arizona asked as she walked into the room with a fussy Sofia

"Nothing " Callie laughed , she went over to take Sofia from Arizona's arms " Is someone hungry " She cooed to Sofia

"She's beautiful" Aria looked on adoringly at her niece

"Hmmm ... she's not so beautiful at two in the morning trust me " Arizona laughed " I'll just put some coffee on and then I'm gonna go in the shower , then we can swap , sound good ?" Arizona asked , kissing her wife on the cheek

"Sure thing " Callie reciprocated the kiss before heading to the sofa and sitting down next to Aria and started to feed Sofia

Callie noticed Aria smirking " What's so funny hey , mani ( peanut) " mani was Callies nickname for Aria, she had no idea why but it was what she had called her as a kid and it had just stuck !

"nothing – it's just ... you seem really happy "

"I am " Callie smiled "I'm really, really happy "


	3. A dead man walking

A short while later and Callie and Arizona were dressed and ready to go to work , standing in front of the sofa and staring at Aria who was fast asleep

"Wake her up " Callie whispered at Arizona

"She's your sister , you do it – can't we just leave her here?"

"No – like you said , she's my sister , I know what she's like which is exactly why she's not staying here! " Callie responded , a bit too loudly , waking up Aria in the process

"What's with all the shouting " A sleepy Aria murmured " and why are you standing there"

"We have to go to work , and you have to come with us " Callie told her " Come on , we can't be late I have surgery in an hour"

Aria begrudgingly got up off the sofa and quickly got changed before heading to the hospital with Callie , Arizona and Sofia . The trio took Sofia to day care before heading to the cafeteria to get some breakfast

"Are you sure you don't want me to try and get some time off" Callie asked her sister , worrying as to what she was going to do all day

"Yes , I'm sure – now go and save lives or whatever it is you do " Aria laughed

Callie and Arizona got up and headed towards the elevator , on the way they ran into no other than Alex karev "Hey guys , who's that hot chick you were sitting with " Alex asked

"Don't even think about it " Callie snapped , lurching forward to grab Alex

"Woahhhh " Arizona pulled Callie back " But seriously Alex I wouldn't go there if you want to have all your bones intact , clear?"

"Crystal" Alex gulped before looking over to the table where the hot Latina sat

He wondered to himself for a minute...

Who was she , why was she off limits and more importantly why was she so damn hot !

~x~

A little later in the day and Aria was looking for a place to sleep after being so rudely interrupted from her sleep that morning

She found an empty on call room and slipped her shoes off and got into the bottom bunk , immediately falling asleep

Not long later and she was awoken by someone turning on the light in the room

" oh shit sorry " It was Alex , not that Aria knew that , she just thought he was a hot doctor

"Wait , it's you – hot chick from the canteen" Alex smirked , completely forgetting that the little encounter was supposed to be completely off limits

"I guess it is" Aria smiled , hmmmm – he had been watching her , this could be interesting " so listen" Aria flirted "now you've so rudely interrupted me from sleeping – fancy going to get a drink "she suggested – not really sure how that would work since she was nowhere near 21

"ummm ...well" Alex stuttered – he really did like his bones

"please" Aria batted her eyelids

"yeahh – what the hell lets go , I'll get changed and meet you at the front in 5 ?"

"Sounds good"

Aria quickly gathered her things and sent Callie a quick text to let her know that she wouldn't be back until later

**Hey x meeting up with a few friends – won't be back until later – A x**

**Didn't know you had any friends here? When will you be back –C x**

**Yeah I met them a while ago... anyways I'm not sure , don't wait up – A x**

**Okay then , there's a key under the mat , have a nice night – Cx**

Oh don't worry Aria thought , I will have a good night

Smiling, she headed to meet Alex

"Ready to go " Alex asked

"Yep"

"I thought we could go to the bar across the street if that's alright with you"

"yeahh , whatever's fine" Aria smiled and put her hand in Alex's as they walked to Joes

When they were in there they got a booth and Alex got them some drinks , Aria was glad that he offered since she had no idea if she would have got served

The pair spent the night talking and generally getting to know each other , they got on really well and the more drinks Aria had , the more she flirted and the closer she got to Alex

By 11pm she was practically sitting on Alex's knee when a thought crossed her mind

"so hot stuff" she slurred as she twisted her hair around her fingers " I just moved in around here and I'm yet to try out my new bed ... fancy joining me ?"

Alex just nodded as Aria stood up and pulled him to his feet

If it was possible Alex had even more to drink than Aria

If he hadn't been so drunk maybe he would have been aware of the photos of his boss on the walls of the apartment that him and Aria fell into an hour later as they drunkenly stumbled across the floor , stripping clothes off in the process in a desperate attempt to get as much skin contact as possible

If he hadn't been so drunk maybe he would have seen the resemblance in Aria to Callie

But he was so drunk and so didn't notice anything as he was led into the bedroom of a very hot Latina

~x~

"morning" Callie said as she gently kissed her wife's neck

"hey pretty lady" Arizona smiled back " did you hear Aria come in last night"

"no, I guess it must have been quite late because I was up at half 11 with Sofia and she wasn't back then"

"Must have had a good night I guess , good job neither of us have to go in today , god knows what sort of state she's going to be in. However , she is only 18 so really ..."

"being only 18 means nothing these days , Aria could sell ice to the Eskimos , she would have no trouble getting someone to buy her a drink"

"hmmm... sounds like someone else I know" Arizona said as she pulled Callie into a kiss

Before they could go any further , however, they were interrupted by Sofia

"perfect timing" Arizona rolled her eyes as she got up and picked up Sofia from the bassinette before handing her to Callie to feed her

"Looks like someone wants their breakfast" Callie winced as Sofia latched on

"talking of breakfast , fancy some French toast?"

"mmmm yes please babe , can you ask Aria if she wants some?"

"will do" Arizona smiled and skipped out of their bedroom and towards the guest bedroom

"Hey aria do you want some –" Arizona surveyed the sight in front of her Aria was in bed with another man , and not just any man but the one man she had explicitly warned to stay away from her " who the , what the ... ahhhhhhh" Arizona managed to stutter as she quickly headed back towards her room

Before she arrived however she met a topless Callie walking across the lounge with Sofia still latched on and feeding

"aasbdbffgh ... don't go in there " Arizona tried to warn her wife but her shock got the better of her and her words turned to mush

"why because I haven't got a top on " Callie laughed " It's nothing she hasn't seen before babe "

"noooo" Arizona tried to protest but it was too late , Callie was opening the door to the guest room

"holy shit" Callie exclaimed

"holy shit"Alex shouted

"Callie get out " Aria squealed

Callie quickly stepped out of the room and looked at Arizona " Why didn't you warn me"

"I tried but my words got the better of me – oh my god I've just seen Alex Karev naked"

"Alex Karev has practically seen me naked"

" we are sitting here and your sister and Alex Karev are naked in the next room , what are we supposed to do"

"We are going to forget about our day off and go to work , the only way I can get that image out of my head is by breaking somebody's bones – sound good?"

"great- not the whole breaking bones bit but the going to work bit – that sounds perfect"

"Right – you take little lady here" Callie handed Sofia to Arizona before standing up from the sofa the pair had flopped down on " and I'll go and get ready"

"no , wait don't leave me – what if they come out of there" Arizona whined

"fine then come with me you big baby" Callie winked at her wife before walking across the lounge and stopping at the door to Aria's room

" Aria , we're going to work , we will talk about this later – as for you Karev , I will see you in an hour for rounds ... prepare to look up peoples bums and pop pimples for the rest of your residency , that's if you make it that far because when I get my hands on you I'm going to-"

Arizona pulled Callie away from the door before she could get even more wound up ( if that was even possible)

Alex Karev was a dead man walking


	4. A few choice words

About half way through the morning and Arizona was sitting at a nurses station with Teddy , writing up some notes when none other than Alex walked over

"So , you got any surgeries today"

"I have , but not for you " she replied sharply

"Come on why are you pissed at me , it's not like I slept with _your_ sister"

"Why I am I pissed? I am pissed because Callie is pissed and I am also pissed because you have slept with Callie and this whole ... incident brings back all my hate for you and when I look at you I want to hit you with a brick "

"Dude that was like years ago "

"Maybe ... but jealousy's a green eyed monster and if you ask any one of my kids they'll tell you there's no reasoning with monsters"

"bu-"

"dude , run away before I find a brick"

Alex reluctantly retreated and left a bemused Teddy staring at Arizona

"Care to tell me where that came from" Teddy asked Arizona

"He slept with Callie's sister Aria "

"Wow Callie has a sister"

"Not the point Teddy !"

"Oh yeah , sorry – wow he's slept with Callie and her sister hmmmm I wonder who he thinks is better"

"Not helping"

"Sorry"

"And for the record I'm sure Callie would be way better"

"absolutely"

Meanwhile Alex was searching the hospital for someone who would have him on their service . As he rounded the corner he saw Callie and Mark marching towards him

"I mean she's 18 for gods sakes , she's a slut and he's a manwhore ... I mean arggghhhh!"

It was then Callie's eyes locked on Alex approaching them

"run , run for your life" Mark warned but it was too late , Callie had grabbed Alex and was pinning up against a wall , using all the force she had ( that was usually reserved to break bones) to keep him there

"My sister - Karev" Callie shoved Alex against the wall " the one person I said you couldn't sleep with and what did you go and do ? Sleep with her"

"bu-"

"oh no , no no no , you don't get to say anything because not only did you sleep with her but you got her drunk – do you know how old she is"

"she said she was 25"

" she's 18 Alex" she pushed his head back so it hit the wall

" she's " she slapped him across the face "just" slap " a kid" Callie raised her hand in order to punch Alex square in the face when she was stopped by Mark

"Okay Cal , as much as I know you hate him right now , you can't go around killing residents ,not for his sake but for yours – you like your job don't you?"

"Hmmmm " Callie sulked , her lip sticking out – she reeaallllyyy wanted to hit Karev

She turned around to give Alex a final piece of her mind but he was gone

"If he knows what's good for him he'll stay away" said Mark as he led Callie to the attending lounge to get some coffee, she looked like she could do with it

When they were in there they found Arizona and Teddy sitting on the sofa enjoying some coffee

" you ready to go home babe" Arizona asked Callie

"yeah ... Mark could you take Sofia tonight we need to have a word with Aria and I have a feeling it isn't going to be pretty"

"I'm sorry Cal , I have plans for tonight" Mark said glancing at Teddy and giving her a quick wink

"oh , it's okay we'll look after Sofia" Teddy said before realising she shouldn't have , Callie and Arizona had no idea that Mark and Teddy had been seeing each other

"you" Arizona pointed at Teddy " you're the mystery woman!"

"guilty as charged"

"Nawwhh I'm happy for you guys" Callie smiled , happy that her two best friends had finally got their acts together and started going out " so does this mean that you can pick Sofia up and take her back with you "

Mark sighed before admitting defeat , damn it – there was no way he was getting laid with a kid in the next room

"fine" Mark huffed and flopped down on the sofa next to Arizona

"let's go then" Callie said pulling Arizona up from the sofa" I have a few choice words to say to that sister of mine"

Callie and Arizona got into their apartment building and stood outside their door before Arizona turned to Callie

"Ready for this" she asked

"no ... but I guess it has to be done" Callie said before opening the door to their apartment

When they got in there she was shocked at what she saw – the apartment was spotless and there was the aroma of some sort of Mexican food coming from the kitchen

"Suck up " murmured Callie before calling Aria into the lounge to speak to them

"Hi guys" Aria said as she walked into the lounge , smiling as if nothing had happened

"sit down" Callie said bluntly to Aria

Aria did as she was told

"Look - I'm not being funny , you can't go sleeping around with guys , not here , not anywhere and especially not with Arizona's resident"

"I didn't know he was your resident" Aria said to Arizona

"That's not the point" Arizona said exasperating – why did it feel like nothing was going into Aria's head " the point is you got drunk and slept with some random guy end of"

"yeah but... at least I tidied your apartment and made dinner" Aria tried to reason with her sister and sister- in – law

"Still not the point !" Aria's attitude was making Callie really angry " You behaved stupid and irresponsibly and I know I'm not mom or dad but I'm the closest thing you have right now . So tomorrow you are going to go to the college centre and enrol on a course, that's why you wanted to come here right – not just to sleep around"

"yeah bu-"

"No buts " Callie snapped

"Aria , we just want the best for you" Arizona said gently , she hated being bad cop sometimes

The trio sat in silence for a minute before Aria cautiously said" so ... are we done here , because dinners ready "

"Yes we are done" Callie said heading towards the dinner table , not before looking back at Aria and giving her a look " for now" she added


	5. A bad ass chick

**Thanks for all the support guys :)**

**Whoever made the Aria/Lexie suggestion I love it ! Definitely going to make a fic out of that soon!**

**But for now , read , review and enjoy ! x**

* * *

The next day Aria stuck to her word and went to the college centre to pick out what course she was going to take  
Not that she was going to tell Callie and Arizona but she knew exactly what course she was going to take before she even got to the college ... nursing

Now , a few hours after enrolling she was heading to the hospital to tell Callie and Arizona what course she had selected  
She entered the hospital and was pleasantly surprised to see Alex , sitting around a table with some other residents  
She sneaked up behind him and placed her hands over his eyes

"Guess who" she whispered into his ears

"Izzy , is that you – come on don't piss about with me"

"Alex I'm right in front of you ! And since when did I sound all Spanish" Izzy protested

"Spanish?" Alex thought for a moment before realising who was behind him " Aria" he shouted when he finally figured it out

"Took you long enough" Aria let out a flirty laugh " hey hot stuff" She snaked around him and leant in to kiss him

"Oh no " Alex quickly said as he pulled away " we can't do this , I like my job ... and my bones"  
"Naawwh is little Alex scared of big bad Callie?" She joked

"No , not afraid , he just doesn't want to get on her bad side"

Aria spotted Callie with her back to them at the main reception

"Talking of the devil " She said as she walked towards her sister

Meanwhile the residents were speechless at the scene that had unfolded in front of them

"Who was that " asked Cristina , sounding slightly impressed

"It's Aria , Callie's sister"

"That's little Torres?" A shocked Meredith asked

"Yup"

"I like her" Cristina announced " She's sassy"

The sassy person in question was just approaching her sister

"Calliope" she called out

"Aria" Callie said as she turned to greet her sister " So ... what course did you choose?"

"nursing" Aria told her

"what – really , you , a nurse " Callie laughed before realising Aria was serious " but you hate people?"  
"I don't hate people" Aria protested  
"Whatever , it's your life and your career" Callie said sighing , after their talk with Aria , Arizona and Callie had decided to stay out of Aria's personal life as much as possible , as Callie put it "it's her life , let her fuck it up if she wants"

"Oh ... cool then" Aria said smiling , that had gone much better than expected

* * *

A few weeks later and Aria had settled into Seattle life with no problem, she was attending her classes and , much to everyone's surprise was doing really well at them ! After many attempts to persuade him, Aria had finally given up on trying to sleep with Alex – apparently he liked walking to much or something ... there were plenty of hot guys around, admittedly not at college but definitely around the hospital , Aria had her eyes set on Mark Sloan and was gradually trying to coax him round , also it would be a bit weird sleeping with her sister's baby daddy but damn was he hot ! For now anyways she was enjoying class and enjoying living in Seattle with Callie and Arizona and especially with Sofia !

On one morning , about six weeks after she had first arrived in Seattle Aria was curled up on the sofa with a giggling Sofia whilst Callie and Arizona slept  
"Morning you t1o" Callie said when she walked into the lounge

"Hi" Aria called out from the sofa " I made breakfast , Sofia had one of the bottles that were in the fridge ... running low by the way"

"eucch yeah I know " Callie said in between bites of the pancake she was eating " It's just finding the time , kinda hard to whip my boobs out in the hospital you know! "

Aria laughed

"What's that about boobs ?" A perky Arizona asked as she joined the pair

"Nothing" Callie smirked

"geeshh is that all you two ever talk about ! " Aria joked " this little lady here's going to be traumatised "

"yeah yeah whatever " Callie brushed off Aria's comment

"Hey Arizona , can you take the little lady , I have to get to class"

"Sure thing" Arizona said as she walked over and took Sofia from where she was being cuddled. Sofia whined and started to cry when she was taken out of her tia's arms

"Oh it's okay Sofia" Arizona tried to soothe the baby

"Hand her here , she'll be happy once she sees my boobs , as will you " Callie winked at Arizona

"ewww guys , now I really am going"

"You'll be back for dinner yeah ? we're picking Addison and Amelia up from the airport this afternoon and it would be really nice if we could all have dinner together"

"Of course , I actually can't wait to meet these friends of yours especially Amelia ,she sound's pretty badass"  
"Well , badass would be one word " Callie laughed

Addison and Amelia had arranged to come and stay with Callie and Arizona ( and now Aria) for a while ,they hadn't actually specified how long , especially since Callie and Arizona had insisted they were welcome for as long as they wanted , heck they already had Aria living with them , two more people wouldn't make any difference

Later in the day and Arizona and Callie loaded a reluctant Sofia in the car and headed to the airport

"I'm so excited " Arizona squealed once they got to the airport , she couldn't wait to see their friends again !

"Woahh , slow down " Callie laughed "So , do you want to take Sofia or shall I "

"Hmmm ... I'll take her in the sling , she likes it when I bounce about when she's in it and right now I'm pretty bouncy"

Arizona and Callie headed into the airport and waited at the gates , holding hands  
Not long after they had arrived they saw the two figures of Addison and Amelia walking ( well more like running) over to them

"Hi guys" Addison said as she embraced Callie first then Arizona

"It's so good to see you " Amelia said as she repeated Addison's actions then turned to the baby in the sling

" and who is this little lady " Amelia cooed

"this is Sofia " Arizona said " You wanna carry her to the car "  
"Do I ever"  
The group walked to where they had parked the car , Addison and Amelia filling Callie and Arizona in on L.A life , eventually the conversation turned to Aria

"So ... what's this sister of yours like then Cal" Addison asked

"Well , she's definitely something" Callie told her  
"You can say that again!" Arizona added in

"Come on , she can't be as bad as me when I was that age " Amelia said

"well , let's put it like this , on the first night she was here she persuaded Alex Karev to buy her drinks then slept with him "

"Wow I like the sound of this girl" Amelia smirked

"Amelia!" Callie ,Arizona and Addison all shouted

"hmmm ... he's slept with you and Aria now , I wonder if he's comparing"

"That's exactly what Teddy said " Arizona said as they all got into the car " and for the record, I'm going to tell you what I told her , Callie would win anydays!"  
"nawhh thank you babe" Callie kissed Arizona on the cheek , carefully as she was driving

"You two are so cute it makes me sick" Amelia piped up from the back seat

"I think it's lovely , you're two mommies are so in love aren't they miss Sofia" Addison said to the baby

"she does realise she can't answer back" asked Callie as the whole car erupted into fits of giggles

* * *

When they got to the apartment Aria had already arrived and was sitting on the sofa ready to greet everyone

"Hey Aria" Arizona said as she walked into the apartment, Sofia on one hip

Sofia immediately put her arms out for Aria to take her

"It's clear who her favourite is" Addison laughed

"Sorry , it's nice to meet you " Aria said as she kissed Addison on the cheek and then did the same to Amelia

"I'm going to go and get started at dinner " Callie told the group

" Do you want me to show you to your rooms?" asked Arizona

"I'm sure Aria can do it " Amelia said " I want to have a chat with her about a certain hot doctor"

Amelia and Aria walked off with Sofia on her hip and Addison in toe

"I've got a feeling that Amelia and Aria are going to get on well " Arizona said from where she was washing some vegetables

"Hmmm ... that's what I'm worried about" Callie replied , half joking

Aria had finally got settled , she didn't need anyone or anything to mess that up ... but things don't always go your way


	6. A case of the stomach flu ?

A couple of days after Addison and Amelia had arrived in Seattle and , as predicted by Callie , Amelia and Aria were getting on like a house on fire

It was mid morning and Aria and Amelia sat in a coffee shop near the hospital with Sofia whilst Addison had joined Callie and Arizona at work for the day

"So Ashton Cutcher or Robert Pattinson" Amelia asked Aria as she bounced Sofia up and down on her knee

"Ashton Kutcher any day , I mean seriously have you seen him in two and half men , I mean umfff" Aria said ,giggling

"Fair point"

Just then the barista brought over their coffees

"mmmmm so good" Amelia said as she hugged the coffee close to her, Sofia gurgled happily from where she was sitting in a high chair " yes , it is miss Sofia"

"eucch mine tastes a bit funny " Aria said turning her nose up at the cup  
"Here let me try"said Amelia as she held out her hands to take the cup, she took a big sip before answering " It's fine , just the same as mine – you weirdo"

"I'm not a weirdo" Aria protested ,Amelia just raised her eyebrows

"okay – maybe I am a bit!"

The pair started laughing before Aria's smile suddenly dropped , she felt her stomach turn

"I think I'm gonna hurl" Aria said as she ran to the bathroom and threw up all her breakfast , a couple of minutes later she felt a hand rubbing soothing circles on her back

"It's okay " soothed Amelia " you better?"

Aria opened her mouth to speak but was met with another wave of nausea , when she was finally finished she stood shakily "woaahh I don't know where that came from"

"It's okay , these things happen - maybe you're coming down with something?"Amelia felt her forehead " hmmm not hot? Anyways , you ready to go – I left Sofia with some spotty barista who looked terrified at the sight of her – she'll probably eat him alive!"

Aria let out a weak laugh and attempted to smile " sure thing"

Later in the day and Amelia and Aria were waiting to meet Callie , Arizona and Addison at the hospital

Aria was still feeling a little rough after the morning but a walk in the park had seemed to help

As they were walking over to them Callie noticed , how pale Aria looked " woahhh you look like shit"

She exclaimed !

"geee thanks Callie , nice to see you too !" Aria sighed and leaned against the desk behind her

"Callie lay off" Arizona said , sounding genuinely concerned " but you do look a little peaky Aria are you feeling okay ?"

"I'm fine!" Aria tried to persuade the others

Everyone looked to Amelia for conformation ,after all she had spent the day with her

"she was a little sick this morning..."

"Amelia" Aria shouted , great – now everyone knew she was ill and would treat her like a sick two year old

"Come on , let's get home and you can go to bed " Addison announced " Sound like a plan?"

"yep" everyone agreed ( apart from Aria!)

"Guys , if we have to stay in with the outbreak monkey can we at least get a take out ?" whined Amelia

"Mmmm yeah – I really fancy Chinese!" Aria said

"I thought she was supposed to be sick" Callie wondered out loud

"Apparently not that sick " Amelia laughed as they all left the hospital and headed for home


	7. A smiley face and a not so smiley one

The next morning and Aria was lying on the sofa , a bucket in front of her , after the previous night's Chinese had made a re-appearance, twice over at that!  
Aria was just about to doze asleep when she was woken by a rather noisy Amelia

"well you look like shit" Amelia commented as she entered the room in a pair of sweats and an old college jumper

"feel like it too" Aria managed to weakly murmur

"no Sofia this morning"

"nope , she's at day care – Callie didn't want her catching whatever I've got , I told her that we'd pick Sofia up later if I felt better later , I felt fine by lunch yesterday , maybe it'll be the same today"

Something that Aria said caught Amelia's attention and she perched on the edge of the sofa next to where Aria was lying

Amelia placed her hand on Aria's forehead " hmm ... still not warm "she observed

"so come on, what's wrong – other than you looking like shit"

"I don't know " Aria whined "I just don't feel well okay , I'm exhausted , I feel nauseous I just ... I don't know , maybe it's just some sort of delayed reaction from the stress of starting college"

"maybe... " Amelia started but that wasn't what she was thinking was the matter with her "have you gained any weight"

"okay now you're just being a bitch"

"Are you peeing a lot? Your boobs are they tender" Amelia said with a smug grin on her face

"okay , I get where you're going with this but you are a neurosurgeon not a frikkin gynaecologist , if I were ...ya know , I think I would know – I can't be"

"Did you and Alex use protection"

"Amelia I'm telling you I can't be-"

"Are you late"

And that's when it dawned on Aria that she hadn't had a period since she came to Seattle

"yes" was all she managed to say to Amelia "oh my god , I can't be-"

"you're preggers!" Amelia declared , pleased she'd finally diagnosed her friend's illness

Aria just started into space "he said he'd used protection he said-"

But Amelia was already imagining life with Aria's baby " Aunty Amelia , I like it – even though I'm not technically related to you I'm still going to be this kid's Aunt right?"

"Amelia , I ... I don't even know if I want a baby – I'm 18 for gods sakes"

"almost 19"

"that is if I am even pregnant , I don't want to even consider it if it's not happening"

"If only there was a way to know for sure ... wait I was out shopping and I saw these tests"

"Knock it off , I'm not pregnant" Aria decided , she didn't even want to contemplate the fact that she might be

"just pee on a stick"

"I'm busy"

"doing what exactly"

"umm..."  
"You are stalling – you have to find out one way or another!" Amelia said as she got up and grabbed Aria's keys from the counter top

"Where are you going"

"to buy a test , and find out if you are pregnant once and for all"

When Amelia returned Aria was up and pacing the floor

"here ya go " Amelia said as she threw a white plastic bag at Aria "go pee on the stick , even though I have a feeling what it's going to say..."

"shut up" Aria practically screamed

"hormones... " Amelia dared to quietly say before she received a death glare from Aria who turned and headed to the bathroom

A few minutes later and Amelia was tired of waiting

"so... what does it say , come on the suspense is killing me!"

Amelia heard the door unlock and out came a tearful looking Aria

"It's positive - theres a smiley face" was all she managed to say before she leant on Amelia's shoulder and started to cry into it

"woaahh " Amelia was shocked at this extreme reaction " come on ,let's go and sit down"

Amelia led Aria over to the sofa where she sat her down and kneeled so that they were eye level , suddenly her friend looked so young

"I * sniff* don't * sniff* know what to do " Aria managed to say

"Okay , sweetie – look , you could always exercise your rights ... if you know what I'm saying"

"I can't" Aria hysterically sobbed " I could never , ever do that but ... I can't believe this is happening"

Amelia realised that her own story could possibly be the only thing that could make Aria feel better

" look , I'm going to tell you something now , and I don't tell this to anyone but , you're my friend and you're in a pretty crappy situation ... so "

Amelia took a deep breath , knowing this wouldn't be easy

"about a year ago I was pregnant , but the thing is I didn't have a normal baby – my baby was born without a brain"

Aria looked up and saw the tears in Amelia's eyes

"he died as soon as he was born , I donated all his organs to other babies so they would live... "

A single tear dripped down Amelia's face

"look , what I'm getting at is that all babies are precious , and even though it hasn't come at the right time you're baby is too – now this isn't going to be easy but me and Addison and Callie and Arizona are all going to be here for you ... and Alex " she added as an after thought

"oh my god Alex " Aria said ,realising that this was going to have implications on his life too "he won't want a kid!" Aria started to cry again

"well we'll cross that bridge when we get to it" decided Amelia

"Okay" Aria said as she gave Amelia a teary smile

"Now , how about we see if we can sneak into one of the exam rooms and have a look at that baby in there"

"yeah... " Aria reluctantly agreed " but can we pick Sofia up on the way , I could really do with some cuddles right now"

"sure" Amelia smiled as she wrapped and arm around her friend and gave her a hug


	8. An unfortunate interruption

A while later and Amelia and Aria were in the hospital , looking for an exam room with an ultrasound room, Sofia was on Aria's hip having been picked up from day care on their way into the hospital

"ohh this one's empty" Amelia said as she ushered Aria into a room , she took Sofia from Aria before instructing Aria to hop up on the table and lift her top

Sofia didn't take too kindly to the disruption and started to cry

"shhh " Amelia tried to soothe , hoping no one could hear as she placed Sofia on the floor next to the bed while she began an ultrasound on Aria

Meanwhile , a little way down the corridor at the nurses station and Addison was chatting to Teddy

"eucchh that baby's pretty darn noisy!" Teddy complained , rubbing her temples

"yeah I know ... I'm kind of used to it now – living with Sofia , everytime I hear a baby cry I think it's her " Addison paused for a minute " wait that really does sound like her ... "  
Addison walked down the corridor and stopped outside the exam room where she heard the crying

"shhh Sofia" Addison heard through the door , she decided she had heard enough and opened the door

When she looked around the room she was shocked at what she saw

Sofia was sat on the floor crying her eyes out while Amelia was attempting to give Aria an ultrasound

"Shit , Amelia I thought you locked the door"  
"no , I told you too – I was holding Sofia"

"Okay – that doesn't matter , what does matter is what the hell is going on here" Addison gestured to the scene around her

"oh ... Aria's pregnant" Amelia said " and I'm trying to do an ultrasound  
"and Sofia" Addison asked

"Came along for the ride " Aria told her , wishing that her situation was slightly less awkward

"Okay" Addison practically shouted , deciding she needed to gain some authority over the situation

"Amelia , pick up Sofia , her crying is disrupting the whole ward , and give me the god damn ultrasound probe "

Addison took the probe off Amelia before rubbing it on Aria's lower stomach

"there's your baby"

Aria gasped in shock

"and there's the heartbeat"

"wow... " Amelia said , remembering the first ultrasound Addison did on her where she found out that things were so very wrong with her own baby

"everything looks good for about 7 weeks , that correct Aria?"

"yep" she told Addison , she knew the exactly how many weeks pregnant she as , 6 weeks and 5 days ...

"Wait so that must mean that the father is ... " Addison said as it dawned on her that Alex Karev, her most promising resident had gotten Aria pregnant – Addison had been offered the head of OBGYN job a couple of days ago and was planning on telling everyone at dinner that night ...obviously something else would be a more important topic of conversation

"yep Karev" Aria said , not wanting to cry again – she was way too bad ass to cry ... again !

Addison wiped the gel off Aria stomach before helping her off the bed

"so ... you know where Arizona and Callie are " Amelia asked " I think Aria had to have a little conversation with them ... "

"yeah – they've just gone into the attending lounge " Addison explained , "down the corridor on the left"

"great " Aria said , sighing " here goes nothing..."

Amelia and Aria entered the attending lounge and saw Arizona and Callie sitting casually on the sofa , they smiled when they saw them walk in and Callie put her arms out to take Sofia

"hey gorgeous " Callie cooed to Sofia

"I was just about to get some coffee , do you too want one" Arizona asked Amelia and Aria

"Please " Aria said instantly before realising that Amelia was glaring at her – shit she couldn't drink coffee anymore "oh wait no thanks "

"okay... " Arizona said ,wondering what had caused Aria to change her mind so quickly

Just the Sofia started fussing and nuzzling her head into Callie's chest

"well someone know where the food is " Callie laughed as she pulled off her scrub top and undid her bra "Amelia can you lock the door please , I don't really want someone walking in on me with my boobs out"

"yeah sure ... " Amelia locked the door , wishing she'd done the same earlier when she was giving Aria the ultrasound

Everyone went silent for a minute and all that could be heard was the gentle sucking of Sofia

"I'm going to get a drink" Aria quickly said , the tension in the room was too much for her

Aria went to the vending machines to get a drink , as she turned the corner and headed back towards the lounge she saw Arizona standing outside , arms folded across her chest – she was not a happy bunny – Amelia had obviously explained what was happening to Arizona and Callie

Aria tried to turn around but Arizona saw her

"Aria Torres , get your butt in here – now !"

Aria was a bit shocked at the way Arizona was speaking to her ,the surgeon was normally so perky

"Actually , I'm just going to-"

"No , you're not – " Arizona opened the door to the attending lounge and Callie's voice could be heard from inside

"Aria , get in her NOW ! Don't make me come out there whilst I am still feeding this baby and show the hospital my boobs because I will you know!"

Aria gulped and reluctantly walked towards Arizona

She entered the lounge and sat as far away from Callie as she could

"sorry" Amelia mouthed as Aria waited for Callie to start talking

"So... is this true" Callie asked , not looking up from Sofia

"umm..."  
"Aria – tell me!"

"yep "

"And It's Alex's "

"yep"

"How could you be so stupid – didn't you use protection"

"Alex told me he had – I asked if I needed to go and get the morning after pill but he said I didn't need to – he told me he'd used a condom"

"Abstaining is the only effective form of contraception" Amelia recited  
"Amelia" Arizona snapped as Aria started to cry

Around the same time as this happened Sofia stopped feeding. Callie put her top back on before handing Sofia to Arizona to be burped . She then got up and headed out of the door

"where are you going – you can't just leave your sister like this!" Arizona called after her

"I'll be back in a bit – I have some bones to break"

Arizona sighed , she had a feeling that they weren't any patients bones she was referring to ...

Alex Karev had better run for his life


	9. An angry older sister

Alex Karev was sitting in the canteen when he felt a strong hand grab him upwards

"Hi Callie" Alex managed to say through his gritted teeth

Before Callie said anything more she punched Alex square in the nose

"woahhhh " Mark scrambled to pull Callie away

"What the hell " Alex shouted as he clutched his nose "what was that for"

" That Alex, was for getting my sister knocked up " Callie shouted

"What " Alex looked gobsmacked

"Yeah that's right Alex – she's pregnant , because you told her you used protection"

"I ... I me-"

"Well then say something you little shit" Callie practically screamed as she towered over Alex who was now sat on the floor

"I ... I don't want kids ... I can't be a father ... I can't-" Alex stuttered

"Well you should have thought about that before you slept with her !"

Mark attempted to pull Callie away before she did any more damage , reluctantly Callie was led away – satisfied she had done enough damage to Alex for one session

"Well he's made his feelings clear" Mark said to Callie as they headed back towards the attending lounge

"oh shit" Callie said , it had just dawned on her that she was going to have to tell Aria that her baby daddy wanted to have nothing to do with her life

"Callie" Arizona screamed as Callie walked through the door , her hair was a mess and she had a slight cut lip from her altercation – she looked like she'd just beaten someone up ( which she had)

"What the hell did you do?" Amelia asked

"I had a little word with "

"What did you do – what did he say?" Aria asked quickly , wanting to know the answers

"well ... he " Callie looked at Aria and the squatted down in front of her ,as if she was about to speak to a small child

"look Aria , he said he didn't want to have anything to do with you or the baby "

Aria didn't speak but her face crumpled and she suddenly stood up and threw up in the bin

"Hey... It's okay " Amelia said as she pulled Aria's hair back

"It's not okay though is it – she's 18 and she's pregnant – I mean are you even keeping the baby?"Callie questioned

"Callie – you know I couldn't get rid of it " Aria said as she removed herself from the bin " I know this is a bad time but ... a baby is special and you can't take away from that- every baby is precious"  
Aria gave a knowing smile to Amelia

"I'm just trying to process this at the moment Aria " Arizona said from the sofa when she saw that Aria was staring at her

Aria looked to Callie "I'm here for you Aria – you know that, but I'm just so mad – you have to give me time to calm down"

"Okay" Aria accepted

"And just so you know – you're telling mama and papi"

"Shit" Was all Aria could say

That was going to be an interesting conversation to say the least ...


	10. A double vodka orange

**Woahh thank you all so much for your support ! I love the reviews , they keep me writing so keep them coming :)**

**I'm going away tonight for a week so I should be able to do plenty of writing ... I haven't written any more after so chapter and am slightly stuck for ideas so any suggestions will be GREAT !**

**Since I can't post for the rest of the week here's a mammoth chapter to keep you all going**

**Read,review,enjoy xx**

* * *

A few days later and the tension in the apartment was evident

Amelia had got a part time job at the hospital doing some neuro consults and Addison had started her new job as head of OBGYN

Alex hadn't turned up at work since he found out about the baby , Aria suspected that it was out of fear more than anything !

Aria was still going to college and still living in the apartment but Callie had barely said two words to her since the afternoon in the hospital , Aria was kind of wondering when Callie would calm down enough to properly speak to her again but in the mean time she had bigger fish to fry ... her parents were coming into town

She'd called to let them know how she was getting on in Seattle , even though all they did was shout at her about how she had no right to leave them , they were cutting her off blah blah blah...

When they had finally stopped shouting Aria gave them the address where she was staying - what she didn't tell them , however ,was that she happened to be staying with Callie and Arizona , she knew her mother wouldn't come within an inch of the apartment if she knew and although they were pretty pissed at her she really wanted to see her parents

So one fateful day when there was a knock on the door Aria jumped up from where she had been lying on her bed to try and get to the door before anyone else did but she was too slow , Callie had beat her to it

Just as Aria was entering the lounge she saw the door open to reveal her parents

"Mami "Callie shouted

"Callie" their mami , Rosaria shouted back

Just then Arizona walked in and saw who was at the door

"Carlos ?" Arizona questioned

"Arizona!" Carlos smiled

"Amelia!" Amelia shouted , everyone turned to stare at her " oh ,sorry I just thought we were shouting random names ... "

"Aria " Callie shouted, she knew her sister had to be behind this

Aria joined the group at the door

"Hi , Mami , Papi – this is where I'm staying now – with Callie and Arizona"

"Hola mijas " Carlos said as he hugged first Callie , then Aria and the Arizona

Rosaria just stood silent

"Rosaria say hello to the girls , it's a nice surprise to see them "

"hmm... " was all Rosaria said as she looked at the floor

"Maybe I'll take Sofia out with Amelia and Addison... " Arizona offered

"No Arizona" Callie said firmly " you are my wife , Sofia is my daughter and Amelia and Addison are our closest friends , you are not going anywhere , if my mother doesn't feel comfortable being here then she can be the one to go"

"So Rosaria , are you going to come in?" Carlos asked from where he had stepped inside the apartment

"I suppose" Rosaria huffed , although she really didn't care for her eldest daughter's lifestyle she wanted to do anything she could to get Aria to come home

"Can I get anyone a drink" Callie asked

Everyone said their preferences and Callie headed into the kitchen , grabbing Aria on the way and pulling her with her

Callie stared hard at Aria before speaking in Spanish

"What the hell" Callie shouted as loud as she dared with everyone in the next room

" Mami and Papi came to visit me "

"A bit of warning would have been nice"

"oh so you're talking to me now"

"Shut up ! You know how Mami feels about Arizona!"

"Which is why it is a good thing she is here , she can get to know her "

"pfttt , been there tried that – anyway Aria what the hell are they going to tell them when you say you are knocked up"

"I'm not going to say ... they don't need to know"

"oh no , maybe they won't notice when their grandchild shows up in a few months!"

"Calliope " Aria shouted just as Addison walked in the door

"woahh , I don't know what the hell you two just said since I don't speak Spanish or anything but it sounded like you were getting pretty mad , you know stress isn't good for you !" Addison lectured to Aria

Aria just hung her head and Callie did the same , as if they were a pair of naughty school children caught by a teacher

"Come on , they're going to wonder why it takes so long to make drinks" Aria said as she put some glasses onto a tray and headed into the lounge where everyone had congregated

Sofia was sitting on the floor in the middle of everyone , playing happily with one of her toys , Arizona was sitting on the armchair opposite Carlos and Rosaria and Amelia had settled for a cushion on the floor

"I was just telling your father about how Sofia is hitting all her development targets" Arizona told Callie as she walked in , a huge fake smile plastered on her face

"yep , she's a happy and healthy little girl!"

Everyone got settled and there was silence for a minute , no one knew what to say

Surprisingly Rosaria broke the silence

"look , I haven't come here to make small talk , I came to bring my daughter back to Miami"

"Well I'm sorry Mami but your daughter is happy here" Aria told her

"I'm not having you live with your dyke of a sister" Rosaria snarled

"Rosaria!" Carlos shouted , ashamed of his wife's actions

"no papi , it's fine – I'm glad she's made her feeling clear , but so has Aria and if she is happy here then she is more than welcome to stay " Callie said , taking deep breaths to ensure she stayed calm

"Look I'm going to take Sofia for a nap" Amelia said , trying to get herself out of the awkward situation that had ensued

"I'm sorry but who the hell are you anyway" Rosaria sneered

"Enough!" Aria shouted from where she was sat next to Amelia on a cushion "Amelia is my best friend, she has really been there for me over the past few weeks , as has Addison – Callie and Arizona are wonderful people who love each other very much and Sofia is the most beautiful baby in the world and I am enjoying getting to know her , I am not moving back to Miami , I have started college here , I am going to be a nurse and I am staying!"

Rosaria was silent for a minute before she walked over and grabbed Aria's arm , pulling her upright

Aria struggled free and was eventually thrown to the ground , her arm across her stomach in a desperate attempt to protect her unborn child

"Aria" Arizona shouted as she knelt down next to Aria

"Aria , sweetie – where hurts?" Addison asked , wanting to make sure that the baby was okay

"What's the big deal , she just fell over" Rosaria asked

"What's the big deal ,what's the- , she is pregnant you stupid ignorant woman ! She is staying here because she knows that we will support her – she came to me to get away from you and the only reason she called you was because she misses you , I'm sure she doesn't anymore ! Now get out of here before I do something I regret" Callie demanded

No one moved

"Now !" she shouted again , Rosaria shuffled towards the door

"Mija" Carlos tried to protest

"I'm sorry papi" Callie said , tears in her eyes "you have to go too"

Carlos nodded and headed towards the door , ushering his wife out

Callie turned to where Aria was curled up on the floor , she was quiet

"hey mani , it's okay – I'm not angry with you any more ... I'm here for you " Callie suddenly realised that her and her sister were now in the same boat parent – wise " I know what Mami said was horrible and hurtful but you have to tell us if you're in pain , we need to check that the baby's okay"

Aria sat up gently

"I'm fine ... I think – it was just the shock" she took some deep breaths and wiped her eyes " and just for the record these aren't tears , the floors just really dusty"

Everyone laughed , and Sofia started gurgling from where she was sitting playing with her toys

"I'm sorry she had to see that " Aria said to Callie and Arizona

"please , she has seen you and Alex naked , that right there was nothing !" Arizona laughed

"ohh that reminds me I got a text from one of the nurses saying that Alex was coming in tomorrow" Callie told the group

"god I wanna kick his scrawny little ass so bad !" Amelia practically shouted

"Don't we all " Callie agreed " don't we all ..."

* * *

The next morning came around and Aria had decided to confront Alex herself , her sisters approach had been a little forceful , maybe if she spoke to him he would see things differently – well a girl can try !

Subsequently Aria was sat around a table in the cafeteria with Callie , Arizona , Amelia and all the residents – Cristina , Meredith and George ... all the residents apart from Alex that is

"So have any of you guys seen Alex" Aria casually dropped into the conversation

"umm.. yeah I saw him earlier but he said he didn't want to come and get breakfast , something about ugly stepsisters ... ? " Cristina told her

"So come on , what's going on with you two then ?" Meredith asked ,wanting all the gossip on Alex

"What , you mean apart from the fact that he got her kno-" Amelia tried to say

"Knocked over ... the other day he knocked her over in the corridor" Callie quickly said , Aria didn't want to tell anyone in the hospital about the pregnancy yet , not until she had properly spoken to Alex anyway

Aria gave a thankful smile at Callie before feeling the familiar sense of nausea wash over her , she took deep breaths in a desperate attempt to battle it

"Aria why are you breathing all funny" George asked

Arizona shot a worried glance at Callie , they both knew what was going on here ...

"ummmm I'm not " Aria tried to say through breaths

"Yeah you are you look like your about to hu-" Cristina began but was interrupted by Aria making a quick exit from the table

"Is she alright " a concerned Meredith asked

"what the hell do you think ?" Amelia said as she went after Aria

"What Amelia means is that she's fine" Callie quickly tried to cover up

"Just peachy " Arizona said as her and Callie got up and headed off to check that Aria was okay

When they had left the group Cristina spoke up " there is _definitely _something going on there!"

"Definitely " George agreed

"hmmm ... maybe Alex knows?" Meredith decided

"oohhhh good idea – lets go and find evil spawn!" Cristina decided as she got up and started to look for Alex

He better be prepared for an interrogation !

* * *

Alex , meanwhile ,was minding his own business when he felt a hand on his arm

For an awful moment Alex thought it was Callie come to attack him again , but when he looked to see who it was he wasn't that much happier to see that it was Aria

"We need to speak" Aria said as she dragged Alex into an on call room

"look ...Aria , I need to know what you want from me – I mean I can't give you much money but-"

"Alex – I don't want your money!" Aria said , shocked that Alex was trying to sell his parental responsibilities " I know when Callie spoke to you , you said that you didn't want anything to do with me or the baby but I need to know if you've changed your mind now you've thought things over , I need to make plans Alex and I need to know if they involve you or not!"

Alex took a deep breath before staring at Aria

He wanted kids more than anything but right now ... he wasn't so sure

" I don't know" Alex said honestly " I'm not trying to pay you off , I mean I want our kid to know that I'm his dad but ... this is a big deal"

"I get that , I really do – which is why I'm giving you a way out here , you can be the cool uncle that visits on weekends ..."

"No!" Alex practically shouted " Did you not just hear what I said , I want to be a dad"

"Okay then " Aria quietly said , she was slightly shocked at Alex's reaction " I have a scan in a few weeks if you want to come"

"Yeah , I'd like that " Alex smiled

"We're going to be parents " Aria said ,the more she said it ,the more it sunk in

"Yep " Alex agreed " We're going to be parents"

Meanwhile on the other side of the door...

"Oh my God Alex got sassy Torres knocked up !" Cristina shouted , she couldn't believe evil spawn had been so stupid

"oohhh I bet Callie's pretty mad !" Meredith exclaimed

"umm... guys , how are we going to tell Alex that we know without him killing us for snooping?"George asked as the trio walked away from the on call room

" We aren't going to tell him... we're going to make him tell us.." Cristina decided , a sly grin on her face

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to go badly " Meredith said as they parted to go about their jobs

* * *

That evening and ,on Cristina's suggestion ,everyone was in Joe's

" I'll go and get us some drinks" Callie said ,standing up

"No it's fine – I'll pay " Cristina stopped Callie

"Oh ... okay then " Callie said , sitting down – something was going on here , there was no way Cristina Yang would ever offer to buy drinks

"I'll help you " Meredith went after Cristina

"Shall I just get a couple of bottles?" Cristina asked

"oh , wait can I just have an orange juice – I'm not technically 21 yet" Aria asked , she had almost forgotten that she couldn't drink now she was pregnant

"Yeah , sure" pfttt like being 21 had ever stopped Aria from drinking before!

A few minutes later and everyone was enjoying their drinks

" Oh yeah , I asked for a double vodka orange by the way " Cristina casually said " Realistically no one cares that you aren't 21 you know" she told Aria

At this point Aria had almost finished a whole glass

"What" she squeaked , attempting to inconspicuously spit what juice she had in her mouth back in the glass " I've just drank a double vodka"

"with orange juice"  
Aria looked desperately at Addison , wanting her to tell her that it wouldn't have any effect on her baby

"It's fine , one glass won't hurt you " Addison reassured

"Are you sure ?" Callie asked , worrying about her unborn niece or nephew

"positive , some people drink as much when they are pregnant as when they aren't"

"Wait , you're pregnant" Cristina put on her best shocked face , pretending she was oblivious

"Damn it " Addison said , realising she had just given the game away

" Yes ,she is and you gave her vodka , when the hell will you learn to do what people ask you to !" Alex snapped

"Guys , there wasn't any vodka just orange juice – we knew Aria was pregnant" Meredith told everyone

"Wait , how did you know " Aria asked , she hadn't told anyone apart from Alex yet

" Ummmm ... let's just say that on call room aren't soundproof" George said guiltily

" Ohhh " Aria said " what that mean that you must know"

"that evil spawn had impregnated you with his evil spawn – yes"

Alex didn't say anything , what were his friends going to say about the whole baby situation

Callie recognised the need for Alex to speak to the other residents and decided that they should probably leave them to it

"look , we have to go – Amelia's looking after Sofia and although I trust her ... "

"Yeah – I'm shattered " Aria said as she stood up and joined Callie, Arizona and Addison at the door " Bye , I'll text you with the date of the ... you know"

"oh yeah the scan – see you then " Alex smiled , why had his relationship with Aria taken a turn for the awkward all of a sudden?!

When Callie , Arizona , Aria and Addison had left Cristina turned to Alex

"So then , you idiot – when were you planning on telling us that you knocked up sassy Torres"


	11. A sexist pig

A couple of days later Aria was sitting through a class on " Advanced lifesaving"

"Advanced my arse " Aria whispered in her friend Ella's ear " not being funny but a two year old could work this shit out"

Ella snorted and the lecturer shot a glare in their direction " shut up " Ella whispered, nudging Aria

Aria sat back and tried to concentrate, she needed to concentrate as she was hoping to graduate early before she had the baby

It started to become harder for Aria to concentrate , however when she suddenly felt sick – really , really sick

"I have to go " she whispered to Ella

"Okay" Ella responded as she started to stand up to let Aria past

Aria stood up but the lecturer stopped her in her tracks

"Miss Torres sit down "

"But sir I don't feel well "

"If you don't pay attention then you will not know how to help someone when they don't feel well – do as you are told "

"Sir she really doesn't feel well" Ella tried to help out her new friend , Aria had told her of her current predicament and had promised to support Aria throughout her pregnancy

"I don't care she can not feel well here"

But when he looked to the stairs Aria was already running up the stairs and out of the theatre

"Miss Torres I shall be calling your parents about this "

"Good luck with that" Aria called back as she headed out of the door

SEATTLE GRACE MERCY WEST HOSPITAL

Callie was writing up post op notes when she heard someone cough to announce themselves behind her . She turned to see the face of Alex Karev , the one face she did not want to see at the start of a 12 hour shift

"What do you want Karev" She snapped , although she had agreed to be civil to Alex in the hospital it didn't mean she had to like him

"umm... I'm on your service today" he sheepishly told her

"great" she said as she rolled her eyes

"look – Callie , I know you don't like me but you have to get used to me. I care about your sister and I am going to be a big part of her and her kid's life , which means I will be seeing a lot of her and subsequently you. I know I hurt her before but I've changed , I'm here , I'm committed and I'm staying-"

Alex was interrupted by Callie's mobile ringing

"hold that thought" she told him as she answered her phone

"hello... Aria ... whoaahh wooah woahh calm down , stop crying mija"

"It's Aria – what's wrong " Alex asked

Callie pressed a finger to her lips to encourage Alex to let her continue the conversation

"What happened ... yea ... and then what ... HE WHAT ?!" she shouted down the phone making Alex jump

"Don't worry I'm coming down now , just take some deep breaths and stay calm I'll sort this out "

"what , what's wrong" A concerned Alex asked

"Aria had to run out of one of her lectures to throw up , she got sent to the head of the college's office to explain why and when she told him he turned mean apparently ... I'm not sure whether it's really as dramatic as it sounds but Aria's in floods of tears , you know how emotional she is at the moment... "

"yeah , yeah ... I'm coming with you" Alex told her

"What , why"

"like I said , I care for her , I want to make sure she's okay"

"oh ... fair enough come on then " Callie said , she suddenly realised that Alex did genuinely care for Aria and not just the baby , maybe he wasn't so bad after all ...

AT THE COLLEGE

"It's okay sweetie , he's just a sexist pig" Ella reassured Aria as she wrapped her arm around her friend

"I know but ... what if he won't let me carry on with the course" Aria sniffed , all she wanted to do was to be a nurse

"then ... then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it " Ella shrugged , she hadn't even thought of the possibility that Aria might have to leave the course before she'd barely started

Just then they heard footsteps approaching them and they saw Callie and Alex coming towards them

Aria stood up and instead of going to hug Callie she first went over to Alex ... he made her feel safe and that was exactly what she needed right now

"shhh " Alex soothed as he stroked her hair "it's okay " he kissed her head before tilting her head up to face his "where's this punk's office then" he asked her

Aria pointed down the corridor to an office

" Right then , let's go and see what he has to stay " Callie said as she marched down the corridor

"poor guy , I've experienced the wrath of your sister and it didn't go well " Alex pointed to his still battered nose

Aria laughed and introduced Ella to Alex before Ella left and Aria snuggled up to Alex on the bench

A few minutes passed and Callie came back out of the office

"So" Aria squeaked

"You are right Aria , he is in fact a sexist pig who thinks that by you being pregnant you are setting a bad example to other students and will distract them from their teaching"

"that's bullshit" Alex shouted as he shot up

"exactly , which is why I am going to tutor you when I'm not working , so will Amelia and Addison and Arizona" Callie explained

"And me" added Alex

"and you are going to sit the exam in three months time – ready or not so that you will have a couple of months working as a nurse before you have the baby , sound good " Callie asked

"Calliope ... I ... thank you " Aria said, shocked at the kind offer

"No problem mani , now come on I still have 10 hours of my shift to work!"

"Coming now ... can we not tell anyone about this whole incident ?" Aria asked , gesturing to her puffy face

"sure thing , it can be our little secret" Alex winked before wrapping his arm around Aria and leaving the college with her – Callie trailing behind

A few hours later and Callie was sitting at her desk , eating some lunch when she felt a familiar arm rest on her shoulder

"hey" Callie said , resting against the body behind her

"hia" Arizona smiled , before pulling Callie's chair away from the desk and perching on Callie's knee

"so... Alex tells me you had fun at the college this morning" she said as she leaned into Callie

"oh god yeah , the head of the college was really horrible – I mean how old fashioned can you be in today's society!"

"Come on Cal , we know that people are slow to accept new things I mean look at the way some people react when we say we're married , hell , look at the way your parent reacts!"

"true" Callie laughed " I just hope that Aria studies hard and passes these exams , I spoke to the chief earlier and he'll give her a job if she does"

"that's great " Arizona smiled

"yeah " Callie mused " oh , I forgot to say I invited Alex over for dinner tonight"

"Alex? As in evil spawn Alex? As in knocked up your sister Alex? The Alex you hate?!"

"That's the one ... I'm not too keen on the guy but he really cares for Aria today and he completely calmed her down today in a way that even I couldn't , I think he's going to be good for her"

"well you know best" Arizona giggled before kissing Callie on the cheek and standing up " see you later"

THE APARTMENT

Callie ,Arizona , Aria ,Addison and Alex were sitting around the table eating dinner that night

Things were awkward to say the least ...

" so , Alex , where are you living at the moment" Arizona asked

"Well at the moment I'm living with Meredith but I'm looking for an apartment of my own so that I can put a crib and stuff in for when the baby comes to answer"

"sounds nice" Callie said , that was the correct answer on Alex's behalf

In the middle of a particularly painful stretch of silence Amelia walked in

"Hi guys , oh my god I am freaking shattered ... euchhh I had to do a consult on this guy today and-" Amelia looked up to see Alex sitting at the dinner table "what's hot stuff doing here?" she asked

"Amelia!" Aria shrieked in embarrassment

All the commotion woke Sofia and her cries could be heard from the bedroom

"Damn it" Amelia said " I'll go and get her – you guys finish eating , I woke her up anyway"

Amelia left and once again everyone returned to their polite conversation , a few minutes later and Amelia entered with Sofia in the sling on her chest

"she didn't want to go back down so I just put her in here for a bit" she explained

"whatever" Callie said , so long as Sofia was crying she wasn't really concerned about where she was

" So Alex , since you're the father of my unborn niece or nephew I think it's important we know a little bit more about you "

"Amelia" Addison pleaded , she had seen Amelia interrogate men before and it always ended badly

" So , any family diseases we should know about" Amelia started un deterred

"no" Alex sheepishly answered

"please stop" Arizona asked

"What is your IQ level" Amelia went on

"ummm... " Alex murmured – why did Aria's family have to be so crazy

"Amelia that is enough – please!" Aria begged standing up " look I don't care what you think of Alex Amelia , or the rest of you. I really like him , he makes me feel safe and right now that is exactly what I need so do you think you could all just lay off a bit – please?"

"yep" everyone murmured , stunned by Aria's outburst

"now if you don't mind I'm going to go back to Meredith's with Alex for the night , there's too much crazy in here to handle"

Aria took Alex's hand and led him out of the apartment , slamming the door behind her

"someone's a bit touchy" Amelia said and everyone just glared at her


	12. A Boy calledBrad

**I don't want to give anything away but I just want to say that I know a bit about the condition mentioned and have tried to approach it as sensitively as possible ...** **my friend has the condition and actually has the t shirt mentioned ... !**

**If the reaction isn't good I'll change and re-post so let me know ? :) xxx ( also hope you like the calzona angst) x**

* * *

Fast forward a month and Aria was now 12 week pregnant and it was time for another scan , she was currently sitting in

the resident's lounge with Cristina who was grilling her in preparation for her upcoming exam

"okay ... what is a normal resting pulse for an adult " Cristina asked

"between 60 and 100 bpm but in an athlete it can be as low as 40" Aria confidently told her

"Correct" Cristina smiled " you have this stuff in the bag kidda"

"pftttt I hope so!" Aria said , in truth she was really nervous about her upcoming exam it was so important for her to pass and be working before the baby came

Just then Amelia walked in

"Hey guys"

"You aren't a resident - get out!" Cristina told her

"woaah chill ice queen , I've just come to find Aria and tell her that Addison can do the scan now , everyone else is in surgery so it looks like it's just the two of us"

"oh okay then" Aria said , a bit disheartened that Alex couldn't make the scan like he had promised to "bye Cris" she said as her and Amelia left

"see ya , bring me a picture of the surgeon to be next time you're around"

"will do"

Amelia and Aria entered the exam room where Addison was waiting

"hop up" Addison smiled as she instructed

Aria sat on the chair and Addison started the exam

"Amelia are you alright with the whole scan thing... ?" Aria asked

"what – why? Oh , you mean because of the whole dead baby"

"yeah"  
"No , it's fine – I remember my first scan actually ... I was sat in the chair like you but instead of Addison looking up and telling me that everything was fine she looked ..." Amelia trailed off as she looked at Addison who had turned the screen away and was looking worried

"like that" Aria asked " Addison ... what's going on ..." Aria could feel the tears forming in her eyes

"Umm ... " Addison looked at Aria before gesturing for Amelia to go outside the room with her "we'll be back in just a minute" Addison explained

"Addison what's going on ?!" Amelia asked when she was outside

Addison sighed " there's some abnormalities on the scan"

"like what?"

" decreased femur size ,abnormalities with the bones in the face , increased skin at the back of the neck"

"downes syndrome" Amelia said when she realised what Addison had suspected

"yep ... should we tell her now , or wait until we can get Callie or Alex?"

" Tell her to wait in your office , I'll go and see if Callie can get out of surgery – she'll want to be there when we tell Aria"

"Okay " Addison said" oh god , why did this have to happen to her..."

"I don't know Addie ... see you in a minute"

Amelia left Addison and went to the surgical floor , she entered the gallery to the O.R where Callie was operating and turned on the intercom

" " Amelia said , realising she should be professional in front of the O.R staff

"Amelia" A confused Callie asked , wondering why Amelia was in the gallery

" Can someone else take over , I need to speak to you"

"yeah , this is only a femur repair , what's this about Amelia"

"Aria ... the baby ...there's ... I think I should speak to you when you come out"

Callie froze with fear at what Amelia was going to tell her

" no Amelia tell me know , I won't be able to concentrate on this until another surgeon comes unless you tell me "

Amelia sighed before taking a deep breath " they – Addison - thinks that the baby's got downes syndrome and we want you to be there when we tell Aria"

"oh " Callie said before going silent "I'll be right out"

* * *

Not long after and Amelia , Callie ,Addison and Aria were in Addison's office

"please will someone tell me what the hell is wrong" Aria tearfully said

" Aria , we think that your baby has a genetic condition..." Addison started

" What" Aria squeaked and Callie gripped her hand in support

" we think that your baby has downes syndrome " Addison told her

"oh my god"

" Aria , there are options " Amelia explained " it's not too late in your pregnancy to terminate"

"no , I can't do that "Aria said

"well then there are ways that your baby can lead an almost normal life with the condition , we don't know how severe it is yet , the implications might be very minor for all we know" Callie told her

"I ... I can't deal with this right now" Aria said before running out of the office

"I'll go after her " Amelia said as she got up and went after Aria – why did this have to happen to her

As Amelia was leaving the office she passed Arizona and Alex who were entering Addison's office

"what's going on – we got a page to come here as soon as we finished surgery"

"Alex sit down" Callie told him, gesturing to the seat beside her

Alex did as he was told and sat on the sofa next to Callie

"Alex ... we think that your baby has downes syndrome"

"oh my god" Arizona blurted out

"does she ... does she want to keep the pregnancy" Alex nervously asked

"yes " Addison told him " but she was really upset , she ran out and Amelia went after her"

"I ...I'll go and find them " Alex said as he stood up to leave

"Alex , we're all here if you want to talk" Arizona told him

"yeah , thanks " Alex said as he left

When he left Callie leapt up and pulled Arizona into a tight hug

"oh my god Ari , why did this have to happen to Aria?!"

"I don't know sweetie , these things happen" Arizona told her

"It just seems so cruel ... there was no risk factors or anything "

"Sometimes these things just happen Callie , you know that " Addison told her

"I know it's just a reminder of ... look Arizona there's something I never told you ... can we talk "

Arizona placed a kiss on Callie's forehead " I have five minutes if you want now?" Arizona was a bit hesitant as to where the conversation was going

"yeah ... please" Callie held Arizona's hand tight and took them into an on call room , she gestured to Arizona to sit on the bed before she started pacing beside the bed

"Okay ... right ... oh my god how can I tell you " Callie ranted , Arizona could see the tears in her eyes and the sweat beads forming on her skin , she stood up and took Callie's face in her hands

"Calliope , sweetie , tell me – you know you can tell me anything" she gave her a tender kiss before stepping back to listen

"okay ...well you know I used to sleep with guys ... well obviously that's how we have Sofia ..."

"Callie , calm down" Arizona encouraged

"I was 15 and I slept with this boy ... I can't even remember his name, in my mami and papi's beach hut ... a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant"

"oh Calliope" Arizona said gently

"and because of my religion I couldn't get rid of it - not that I would have anyways and so I got used to the idea that I was going to have a baby..."

"and..." Arizona asked , obviously this story wasn't going to have a happy ending since there was no baby now

"and so I went to my 20 week scan and ... and..." Tears started pouring down Callie's cheeks , Arizona could imagine the rest of the story herself , there was no reason to torture Callie with saying it again

"come here" Arizona kissed Callie on the forehead before pulling her into a tight hug

"Aria doesn't know , she was only three but ... I just don't want anything to happen to her baby like it did to mine" Callie said tearfully

"Calliope" Callie looked at the floor " Calliope look at me" Callie raised her eyes to meet Arizona's

"Nothing is going to happen to Aria's baby – yes it has downes syndrome but it will survive, okay"

Callie nodded

"Thank you for understanding "

"of course I understand , you're my wife"

* * *

A couple of hours later and Arizona was sitting and writing notes when she heard a sniffling coming from the end of the corridor , she followed the noise and wasn't surprised to see Aria , standing against the window to the nursery and staring at all the healthy , perfect babies – she was torturing herself !

"Aria " Arizona gently said as she approached

"oh , hey " Aria quietly said " I didn't see you there"

"What are you doing here"

"just ... looking – at all the healthy babies and knowing that my baby will never be perfect like them"

"Aria – your baby will be perfect to you "

Aria didn't look convinced

"look come here" Arizona told her and held Aria by the wrist and led her down the corridor

They came to a room and Arizona stopped outside

"Come and meet Brad" Arizona told Aria as she opened the door

"Hi Brad " Arizona perkily said

Inside the room was a boy who looked to be about 10 sitting in the bed , he had a huge smile which got even bigger when he noticed Arizona

"Hi " he told her

"Brad , this is Aria – she's going to have a baby just like you "

"Hi Brad" Aria nervously said

"That's great " Brad said " says I'm a perfect patient you know" Brad smiled and let out a big , hearty laugh

"That's really cool" Aria said as she smiled , here was a 10 year old boy with the same condition that her baby would have but he wasn't letting it affect or beat him

"hey Brad , show Aria your shirt" Arizona told him

Brad got out of bed and pulled his top down so that Aria could see it, on it was the words:

KEEP CALM ITS ONLY AN EXTRA CHROMOSONE

"ha that's funny " Aria smiled ,she could feel tears of happiness forming in her eyes

"Anyways , we have to go Brad – I'll see you in evening rounds" Arizona told him

"I'll be ready and waiting " he told her

Arizona and Aria left the room and Arizona took Aria's face in her hands

"you see Aria , Downes Syndrome isn't the end of the world"

"Yeah ... I can see that now – my baby will just be that little bit more special" Aria said as she rubbed her hands on her flat stomach

"Sure thing" Arizona told her as she gave Aria a tight hug

Everything was going to be just fine


End file.
